Conventionally, there have been known techniques for automatically stopping a vehicle in place of a driver when the driver of the vehicle falls into a difficult-to-drive state such as an emergency evacuation device disclosed in Patent Literature 1. For example, a vehicle which is capable of executing such evacuation travel includes a driving support human machine interface (HMI) which presents operation information of the emergency evacuation device to the driver.
The driving support HMI disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is, for example, capable of performing confirmation whether to operate the evacuation travel as information presentation to the driver. However, in Patent Literature 1, information presentation to the occupants of the vehicle except the driver is not taken into consideration at all. Thus, when the vehicle starts evacuation travel, the occupants of the vehicle except the driver may feel strong anxiety.